


Holiday

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is confused, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hawaiian vacation, Holiday, M/M, Magnus speaks Hawaiian, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Hazel eyes took in the colorful location, gazing at the older warlock who readjusted his jacket. “Where are we exactly?’’





	Holiday

Air rushed around them as they traveled by portal. A caramel hand was tucked tightly in a pale one, fingers intertwined, not letting go of each other even when they arrived at their destination.

Hazel eyes took in the colorful location, gazing at the older warlock who readjusted his jacket. “Where are we exactly?’’

Magnus’ lips quirked up in a smile. “My dear Alexander, Your sister has told me you never really left New York aside for Idris and Tokyo and Prague when I took you there on our dates. I felt like we should explore a bit now you have gotten two weeks off.’’

“For fuck’s sake, Izzy.’’ He grumbled under his breath, smiling at Magnus then. “Well, I am open for whatever you’re planning on showing me.’’

“The world is your oyster, Alexander! So welcome to Hawaii!’’

Alec looked around the beautiful island, letting his eyes wonder around the scene. “It’s beautiful, Magnus.’’

A warm hand slipped back in his and immediately intertwined their fingers. “Come on,’’ His lover’s smooth voice filled his ears. “We have to check in to the hotel.’’

Alec followed him, still looking around him and even smiling at the little children they passed who were looking at them with big eyes and whispering to each other as they pointed at the deflect rune on his neck. He chuckled and glanced up at the huge building they were approaching. _Montage Kapa lua Bay_ it read on the sign.

 _By the angel_ , Alec thought to himself. _Magnus wasn’t joking when he said he was going all out_.

“Aloha!’’ The Shadowhunter was pulled from his thoughts as a girl in a short top and a skirt that reached her knees greeted them cheerfully. She placed a flower necklace around both their necks. “Welcome, welcome!’’

“Mahalo.’’ Magnus grinned and bowed a little. “Aloha ahiahi.’’

The girl giggled and bowed as well, turning to Alec with a smile. “Uh, hi- I mean, Aloha.’’ Alec stuttered out shyly.

Noticing his boyfriend’s nervousness he gently squeezed his hand. “Olelo a nei ‘oe iha ‘olelo Pele kane?’’

The girl brightened, frantically nodding her head. “Oh, yes! Of course! Please, follow me for check in, you poor travelers must be exhausted.’’

The two lovers shared a look with a secret smile. If only she knew. They followed her and checked in. Alec saw her name plate said ‘Medina’ and he licked his lips, trying to swallow the nerves as he said; “Mahalo, Medina.’’

Medina give him a bright smile. “No’u ka hau’oli. That means the pleasure is mine.’’

She handed them their key cards and told them the direction of their room. “a hui hou Aloha!’’ She said as Magnus took Alec with him.

“She bid us goodnight.’’ Magnus whispered as he saw the confusion in his hazel eyes.

Magnus slid the key card in the slot and pushed the door open. Alec stared gobsmacked at the master suite, walking to the window and staring out the window. “Wow.’’

He felt Magnus’ arms snake around him and smiled, placing his hands on them and gently tracing the skin. His lover leaned up and Alec had to suppress the shivers as he felt his hot breath on his ear. “Aloha Au la ‘Oe.’’

“What?’’ Alec chuckled and turned around to wrap his arms around his waist.

“Let me repeat in a language you understand. Aku Cinta Kamu.’’

Hazel eyes sparkled happily and he leaned down to brush his lips against Magnus’. “I love you, too.’’


End file.
